dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alto Piccolo
Alto Piccolo is the only son of Piccolo, thus making him grandson to King Piccolo/Kami. His Japanese name, アルトピッコロ, literally corresponds to Alto Piccolo. To distinct between himself and his father, he is almost always called Alto. He only uses the name Piccolo, as a surname on Earth. Piccolo never meant to reproduce, even saying it was "Disgusting, and horrifying experience", he was asked to by the Grand Elder Guru to save the race of Namekians from going extinct. Overview Personality Like his father, Alto is introverted and relatively peaceful, if not provoked. He always seems to have a fierce position, and is known to be serious. He does though, love his fellow Namekians, and wants to protect them at all costs. He constantly tries to be a better son to Piccolo, to show he's better than Gohan. This causes rifts between the two, but they later forgive each other for their acts. Appearance Despite being a Namekian, Alto is much different in them, in personality and appearance. He has pitch black plate armor protecting his skin, with blue lines, coursing through him as Namekian vains. His eyes are a calm violet shade, although, they appeared to have been brown during his first appearance. He has golden corral skin, which is known to sparkle in the Full Moon. When first appearing the Frieza Saga, he was completely naked, but, was given a new suit of armor. He grew very fast, and resembled Piccolo more. It was explained that due to Piccolo, who wanted his son to be a powerful being, created a twisted Namekian, with a large power level, surpassing his own. Later, during the Cell Games Saga, Alto is now much taller, even taller than Piccolo and Goku. Biography Dragon Ball Z Early Life Alto was born on Planet Namek in Age 762, during the time of Frieza attempted conquest of the planet. He followed his father everywhere, and was taught how to fly. He cheered on his father in the Namekian language. Alto was soon taken off the planet, and moved to Earth, where he would live at Kame House, until being moved again to New Namek. Alto was trained by the new Grand Elder Moori, to protect the Namekian race, and learn to heal. He wouldn't meet his father again, until he would ask for his help. While on Namek, he became Planet Protector, with Nail gone, and stayed personally attached to Grand Elder Moori. Three Years Later By this time, Alto has grown taller, and stronger. He is sought out by his father to train and help the Z-Fighters to aid in the fight against the Androids. The Z-Fighters are surprised to learn that Alto has a normal power level of 100,000. He can lower and raise his power level to what he would find suitable, but, this still doesn't seem to please Piccolo. During the fight of the Androids, Piccolo decides to face off against Android 18, but is horribly humiliated. Afterwords, Alto, with pure anger, almost destroys Android 18, but is restrained by Android 16. Seeing how Piccolo prefers Gohan over his own son, Alto runs away in pain, and agony. Cell Games Later, when the Cell Games start, Alto is still not on speaking terms with his father, or Gohan. This causes a rift between the Z-Fighters and their fight against Cell. Finally, Alto decides to apologize, and the games start. He faces a Cell Jr., before brutally killing all the Cell Jr.'s. He is put against Cell, but decides not to participate any longer in the games. Majin Buu Saga He appears late in the final battle, and when Earth starts to explode, he escapes. He is saddened how such a great evil, can take so many lives. Later, after Buu is defeated, he appears on Earth, surprised that everybody's been resurrected. He later jokingly states that he was afraid that he was going to have to repopulate the Namekian race. Dragon Ball GT Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls Alto plays a major role in Dragon Ball GT. GT heavily focuses on the bond between him and Piccolo, whom Gohan is very close to. He is first introduced as a Namekian wanting revenge, along with his cronies, Trumpet, and Brass, with the intent of killing Gohan, and bringing his father back to Namek. After the end of Dragon Ball Z, Pan is first seen in GT stopping Goku (not knowing who he was) from foiling a bank robbery and does so herself, but scares off her date in the process. After an encounter with Master Roshi, Pan discovers with horror that her grandfather is now a young boy, and soon becomes quite disrespectful towards him, calling him "a pint-sized grandpa who looks like he should still be wearing diapers". When Goku, Trunks, and Goten are preparing to go into space to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan secretly sneaks aboard and launches the ship before Goten can climb aboard. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them (as Pan hid the keys down her shirt which neither of them - not even the simple-minded Goku - dared to get). After leaving Earth in the space ship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants swarm Pan and the others and they have to go to the gold star hotel to hide from the swarms of sellers. Pan laughs at her grandpa since he is a luggage when the robot picked him up and head towards the room. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel, including the lights! They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee, the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they where behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship, Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006, nicknamed Giru, who says that he can't give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship, but discovers after two failed (and comical) attempts that, due to his age reversion, his control over the ability is significantly weakened (during the second attempt, Pan shouts, "Grandpa, if I live, please remind me to kill you!"). They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on Goku and the others and Pan says that they must fight now so Goku agrees. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping,Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheela fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Pan and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Immecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gaile, Sheela, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Immecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four Star Ball in the tooth of a giant and they go to the next planet. Another unnamed planet they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leing. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance' Doma said that they where in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they didn't give him Leing. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan attempts to force Goku to disguise himself as Leing in order to cut off Zoonama's whiskers after he lets his guard down, but upon realizing that Goku is too short to pull it off convincingly, the two force Trunks to do so. Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama drunk and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma slices off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can't cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he didn't realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha wave saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as he goes to get the ball the mysterious Para brothers arrive and take it. Trunks then jumps in the ship with Pan and Goku and they chase after the Para Para brothers. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge, bloodthirsty, worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to the planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para brothers untie they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard Para's ship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who reveals that he is actually two parts the body and the whip which transforms into Mutchie and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Muchie off with Flash Bang and saves Goku from his whip arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, Himself and Goku into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Pan must strike the inside of Luud's mechanical heart while Goku strikes the outside at the exact same time. After multiple tries Pan and Goku finally succeed and destroyed Luud, freeing all of the people. Pan then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Soon afterwards, they land on a desert planet that is populated by giant sandworms, who badly damage the ship. While repairing the ship, Goku and Trunks discuss taking Pan back home and picking up Goten; unfortunately, Pan overhears them and, distraught, rushes off into the desert, determined to prove herself to them by finding the Dragon Ball alone. However, she soon runs out of water, ultimately collapsing from a combination of dehydration and heat exhaustion. Giru tracks her down and saves her, finding both water and the Dragon Ball in the process, and Goku and Trunks, upon discovering this, decide to allow Pan to stay. Afterwords, Alto decides it's best to leave the group. He returns to Planet Namek, to train warriors there, and encourage the namekians to be more modern to be more prepared for an enemy attack. Omega Shenron Alto does not notably appear during this saga, but abruptly appears after Omega Shenron has been defeated, causing many to think he was a coward. He made this up, by restoring the dragon balls, and restoring Dende. Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Characters with ki Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:New Characters